Wet Dreams Are Made Of These
by Polka-Dotted-Pony
Summary: "Rod was anything but stupid, and knew exactly what kind of dream Nicky'd been having that would make him moan like a wounded cat. Chocolate brown eyes met hazel ones, for just a brief moment. And in the gentlest voice Rod could manage, he reassured his friend, "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Nicky."" Rated M for language and sexual themes. Multi-chapter, Rod/Nicky


"So big, s-so HARD, mmmhn~!"

Rod whined and squealed, digging his hands into Nicky's thick black hair. He bounced vigorously in Nicky's lap, grinding into every downward thrust in an attempt to get that big, thick cock as deep inside of him as he possibly could. Nicky growled low in the back of his throat and a devilish smile settled into it's familiar place on his face. He placed a kiss to Rod's collar bone and gave a little nip to the sensitive skin. Curious hands roamed up and down Rod's toned sides, before gripping them hard and aiding him in his bouncing motions.

Delicate turquoise lips crashed into mossy green ones in a heated kiss and their tongues began to dance. That was quickly interrupted by Rod throwing his head back and letting out another squeal as Nicky's throbbing erection collided with his swollen prostate. He squirmed in Nicky's lap and gave another hard bounce in an attempt to get another hit. This was everything he'd ever dreamed of, and all the sights and sounds mixed with the intoxicating pleasure were enough to knock his mind completely out of commission. He was running on autopilot; nothing more than a slave to his own carnal desires.

Nicky, also overwhelmed with sensations, finally gave himself over to the pleasure he was experiencing and let out a rather girlish moan followed by a breathy "Oh, Rod...". He couldn't believe that he, a straight man, was making love to his gay best friend, and having the time of his life! But Rod was really the one doing all the work.

That would never do.

Without pulling out, Nicky rolled Rod over into the mattress and pinned him down. Slender legs wrapped themselves around his thick green torso. His tongue dipped down to lick and suck the sensitive skin behind Rod's jaw and Rod craned his neck eagerly, allowing Nicky full access.

"Oh, Nicholas!" Rod moaned, his back arching beautifully off the bed. Nicky was in the perfect position to hammer his prostate with his huge cock, and that's exactly what he wanted. "Yes, right there, right there! Ohh, harder Nicky, HARDER!"

Nicky jolted up in his bed and it took everything in his power to keep himself from screaming. He was dizzy and his heart was pounding like a bass drum.

Panting heavily, much like he'd done in his dream, he looked around through bleary, sleep-filled eyes to examine his surroundings. In the midst of his tossing and turning, he'd pulled the sheet completely off his mattress. His pillow had fallen to the floor and the comforter had joined it in a messy heap. It didn't take long for him to realize a cold sweat was broken out all over his body as well. With a sudden sharp inhale, he looked over to Rod's bed, not even two feet awake from is. He took his bottom lip between his top teeth and bit down hard.

Rod was awake.

Of course.

"N-Nicky...?" Rod mewled sleepily, propping himself up on one elbow and rubbing a tired eye. Nicky couldn't tell if it was his imagination or not, but Rod's cheeks seemed to be a little more turquoise than usual.

Nicky tried to keep himself together, but his voice quavered when he spoke and frankly he felt like he was about to throw up.

"S-sorry Rod, I didn't mean to wake you. You just go back t'sleep buddy, I know you gotta work in the morning."

Nicky began to rip the sheets off his bed, angrily and ashamedly mumbling to himself about this and that. How in the hell could his subconscious let him dream up something like that? Having sex with his best friend? What the fuck! He tried his best to ignore his stiff cock as he drug the sheets out of the shared bedroom and dumped them by the door. He'd take them down to the washing machine in the morning. By the time he had finally found and gathered new sheets to be put on his bed, Rod was fully awake and propped up in his bed, reading a book.

"I told you to go back to sleep." Nicky huffed. He began to redress his bed, fighting with the mattress to get the fitted sheet to go on smoothly.

"I know, but I'm curious as to what your dream entailed."

Nicky paused for just a moment. The blush crept up his neck and burned his cheeks with shame.

"It-it was nothing."

"Judging by the way you were moaning, it was definitely something." Rod remarked flatly, turning the page.

Nicky gave up trying to wrestle with the sheet and flopped down on his bed, cradling his head in his hands. He was so ashamed that he was on the verge of tears.

Rod took notice and set down is book, marking his place with a stray peice of paper that had been sitting on their shared night stand. He then got up and walked over to Nicky, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Rod was anything but stupid, and knew exactly what kind of dream Nicky'd been having that would make him moan like a wounded cat.

Chocolate brown eyes met hazel ones, for just a brief moment. And in the gentlest voice Rod could manage, he reassured his friend, "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Nicky." Nicky looked up. He looked down. In one smooth motion, he rolled back into his partially made bed and curled up like an armadillo, against the wall.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Nicky..."

Rod 'hmph'ed. He felt the tiniest bit of frustration starting to bubble in his chest. He and Nicky told eachother everything (well...almost...) and Nicky was a grown man for God's sake! If he couldn't even talk about something as simple as a wet dream, then he certainly was in for a rude awakening later in life.

But at the same time, Rod couldn't blame him at all. He'd had many a wet dream involving his best friend, and he knew that he would never admit that out loud.

After a few more minutes of standing there, he decided to sit back down on his bed. He sat like this for a few moments, hands clasped together, watching the steady rise and fall of Nicky's side. The only sound in the room was their breathing.

"Nicky, I-"

"Don't talk to me." Came Nicky's sharp response. Rod's lips pursed and furry orange brows knitted together. Wordlessly he took his glasses off and set them on the night stand. He lay down in his bed and rolled over to face the wall as well, mentally grumbling to himself. Fine. If that was the way Nicky wanted to act, then so be it.


End file.
